


Unlocked Windows

by lilacflowers



Series: No. 6 Headcanons [3]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, dumb dorks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacflowers/pseuds/lilacflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like to pay attention in school and you don’t even go. I like science and you like creativity. I like to say what I feel while you tend to keep it all in. Yet we’re still best friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked Windows

“Nezumi!” Shion cried in shock when he entered his room, dropping his schoolbag with a thud. He noticed the open window. “There is a front door downstairs you know.” He chuckled and closed the open window.

“I don’t like using it, there’s more chance of running into your mum,” he rolled his eyes. “I don’t wanna get the whole ‘why-are-you-not-in-school’ lecture, especially not from someone else’s mother.” 

“Why haven’t you been in school though?” Shion asked, pulling his tie off and hanging it on the hook behind his door. Nezumi was sprawled out over Shion’s bed, a book in his hands. He was reading it, his beautiful eyes lazily trailing across the words. Shion felt his cheeks go red and looked away. 

“Don’t feel like going,” he looked over at Shion for the first time. “What’s that on your wrist?” Shion looked down, turning his arm to see what Nezumi was looking at. His sleeve had fallen back while he was hanging up his tie, revealing the dark marks that wrapped around his thin wrists.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s pen” he replied, knowing what Nezumi was worried about. Nezumi frowned but let it go, thinking himself being over paranoid. Of course no one would touch Shion while they were friends. 

The albino was peering over Nezumi’s shoulder to see what he was reading, his white hair tickling Nezumi’s face. He held his breath.

“Hamlet again?” Shion laughed. Nezumi smiled to himself. He loved it whenever Shion laughed. 

“I’m still reading it from last week. I got distracted by those Harry Potter books you forced me to read,” Nezumi told him and an excited smile broke out across Shion’s face. 

“So you did read them! I knew you would eventually!” he sat crossed legged on the bed across from Nezumi, his hands holding onto his ankles. “Who was your favourite?” 

Nezumi paused for a moment to think. “Ron, probably. He was always in Harry’s shadow, poor next to the rich, unknown next to the famous, yet he stuck with Harry, even though they did have their fights.” Shion was staring at him. He looked surprised.

“I never really thought of that… Isn’t it a nice thought? They were always best friends to each other despite their differences.” Shion fell back onto his pillow, spreading his arms across the bed. “It’s like us!” 

Nezumi stopped reading and looked over at the other boy again. He had known him for years and they had seen each other almost every single day, yet Shion still managed to surprise him everyday. “You think so?”

“Well, yeah. Aren’t we almost complete opposites?” Shion sat up again. “Like, I like to pay attention in school and you don’t even go. I like science and you like creativity. I like to say what I feel while you tend to keep it all in. Yet we’re still best friends.” 

This time it was Nezumi staring at Shion.

***  
It was Shakespeare day in his drama class so Nezumi decided he would turn up at school for the morning then go home at lunch. Besides, he didn’t have any afternoon classes with Shion, so what was the point in staying at school for the rest of the day?

He was first into English, the teacher raising his head in surprise. “Nezumi? You’re actually in for once?” He paused, frowning. “Shion isn’t being bullied again or anything is he?” Nezumi glared at the teacher, shaking his head. He hated when people brought up that. 

During their first year in high school, people didn’t take well to Shion’s albinism simply because it was very different to them and he was tormented almost everyday. Nezumi never felt like staying with him during breaks and lunchtimes at first. 

_“What are those bruises?” he asked Shion as they were walking home, staring pointedly at the bruises around his wrists that appeared to be going up his arms._

_“Nothing,” Shion replied vaguely. “I was just being clumsy.”_

He had figured out who the main culprits were eventually and without Shion’s knowledge, he let them know in quite a violent way that they couldn’t touch Shion again. He stayed with Shion for the rest of the year.

“Why would you presume that, sir?” he asked the teacher. 

“You don’t seem like you’d come in for anything other than Shion,” the teacher explained. Other students were beginning to file in, all showing their shock at Nezumi’s presence. He ignored them and sat in his usual seat.

Shion joined him less than a minute later, a warm smile gracing his face. “I’m so happy you’re in today!” He sat in the seat next to Nezumi, pulling a purple jotter and a few sheets of notes from his bag. “I don’t have to wait until after school to tell you now!”

Nezumi turned to face the other boy, listening. He liked it when Shion got enthusiastic about things, even if half the time, Nezumi had no idea what he was talking about.

“Remember that extra class I wanted to take? Ecology? Well, they finally agreed to let me join the course!” Shion looked so happy telling him this that Nezumi couldn’t help let a smile cross his face too.

“Does this mean I’ll have to endure your talks about plants for even longer time spans now?” Nezumi joked and Shion nodded.

“Of course!” Shion grinned. “I might even be able to go on a field trip to the forest just outside the city for more practical experience!” In his excitement, Shion grabbed Nezumi’s hands, clutching them tightly. The second he realised, he let go quickly, feeling his face heat up.

“They probably are dating, I mean look at them,” a girl whispered to her friend, intending it to be quiet. Shion’s face went even redder and he ducked his head. Nezumi almost failed to stop the smile slipping onto his face at how _adorable_ Shion looked in this moment. Almost.

***  
Nezumi wasn’t happy. Karan had decided to drag Shion away on a week long holiday to the countryside and now Nezumi was lonely and had nothing to do. He had never realised how much he relied on Shion’s company.

He hadn’t heard Shion’s laugh in a week. He hadn’t felt Shion’s warmth next to him as they read in a week. He hasn’t touched Shion’s hair in a week. He hadn’t listened to Shion go on and on about diversity and biomass in a week. 

He almost sighed, climbing into Shion’s room and laying across his bed. He didn’t like staying in his own house during the day so he had spent most of his week in Shion’s empty room. Good thing Shion never locked the window.

He rolled over and inhaled, breathing in Shion’s scent, pretending that Shion was lying next to him.

***  
“Nezumi?” 

Nezumi could feel himself being shaken awake, a groggy feeling settling over him. He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Hey, Nezumi, it’s like two in the morning. Won’t Amaya-san be worried about you?” Nezumi would recognise the voice asking him that anywhere.

“I told her,” a yawn interrupted his speech, “I was staying over at yours.” He heard Shion laugh and someone crawled onto the bed next to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around the skinny body, pulling him close. A pair of arms snaked around his body in return.

“I would ask why you’re in my room, but is there really any point anymore?” Shion giggled and Nezumi let out a small hum of content, burying his face into Shion’s white locks. “I missed you.”

Nezumi’s grip around Shion tightened and a soft kiss was placed on the top of his head. “I missed you too.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> This technically isn't from a headcanon but it does include a lil bit that I submitted, so I'm including it in the headcanon series. Go to no6headcanons on Tumblr if you wanna cry, believe me, you will regret it but won't at the exact same time.


End file.
